fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Guided by a Dream/Script
Part 1: The Road to Nifl Before Battle * Gunnthrá: Kiran... Summoner... Hello, there! I spoke to you once before, in a dream like this... Do you remember me? I am Gunnthrá, eldest princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. Oh, Summoner... How relieved I am to learn that you are unharmed. Are the battles against Múspell taking a toll on you? If only we could meet face-to-face, I would do what I could to ease your burden. Oh, my... As before, time is short and we have something more pressing to discuss. It is time you come to Nifl, You must, Summoner. Surtr is unquenchable, undying... And separated, we in Nifl and all of you in Askr cannot defeat him. However, if we come together, hope still lives... (Scene transition) * Anna: The forces of Múspell, led by Surtr, are continuing their invasion of Askr. His Highness, King Gustav, is leading the Royal Knights in defense of the realm. * Alfonse: Father... * Anna: The Royal Knights are using the Order of Heroes' intelligence to plan their movements. They're doing their best to avoid a confrontation with Surtr himself. This means that, inevitably they're being sidelined... Right now, all they can do is buy time. I do not believe this tactic will continue to be effective. As the main force retreats, any soldiers who lag behind are being burned alive by Surtr... * Alfonse: Despicable. * Fjorm: Summoner? My sister... Gunnthrá... She told you that you must head to Nifl, correct? Let us go together. My sister well versed in the rites and the magic of our realm. She must know of something that will let us fight back. * Alfonse: Something we can use to oppose Surtr lies in Nifl? Truly? * Fjorm: I believe so. I think that what we in Nifl could not accomplish alone is possible if we join with Askr. * Alfonse: If that is so, let us journey to Nifl. We must find a means to fight back as soon as possible. If we don't... It will mean the end of Askr. After Battle * Fjorm: I shall lead the way. We leave for Nifl at once. Part 2: The Silver-Haired Maiden Before Battle * Micaiah: 'Our contract with the princess leaves us no choice but to fight... * 'Sothe: Micaiah... I'm not leaving your side. I will protect you. Part 3: Ensnared by Beauty Before Battle * Oliver: 'Well, well. The ethereal princess requires a stout and stunning guardian! Could it be any clearer? I am needed! Part 4: A Menacing Swordsman Before Battle * 'Zelgius: I am the imperial general, Zelgius. Warriors from another world...you appear strong. That is good. I will accept your challenge. After Battle * Fjorm: We're almost there. Past this mountain lies the gate I used to travel here from Nifl. Is that flame?! * Anna: 'The town is ablaze! Is that... Múspell's army? * '''Alfonse: '''Let's move! Part 5: Steel Sears the Land Before Battle * 'Laevatein: '''I am the blade—the blade my father wields. I will do as I am ordered. After Battle * '''Laevatein: '''If injured, retreat. That is what my sister said. I will do as instructed. * '''Alfonse: Commander Anna! How are the townspeople? * Anna: It seems everyone is fine—no major injuries. Every house, however, has been burnt to the ground. The flame still smolder in the forest... Everyone is doing their best, but this town will not recover for some time. * Sharena: We should help, too! * Anna: Hmm. Our current mission is very high priority, but... We do have a little time. I think. * Alfonse: 'Then it's settled. Princess Fjorm, I apologize, but... Do you mind very much if we delay our departure? * '''Fjorm: '''Not at all. I would like to help these people, too. Perhaps my lance of ice, Leiptr, could be used to extinguish some of the flames. I'll do what I can to help. ''(Scene transition) * '''Loki: '''Now, now, your highness. And you, Princess Veronica. I want to see you two smiling! You've formed a pact to destroy the Kingdom of Askr, no? * '''Veronica: ... * Surtr: '''Grrr... * '''Loki: Well aren't you two just peas in a pod? It makes me so very glad to see this new friendship. You're so alike. * Veronica: I have pledged to lend you my Heroes... I believe that's all you require from me. I'll be on my way, then. There's nothing for me here. * Loki: '''Charming, isn't she? So shy. * '''Surtr: Veronica... She is of the ones who seal the path—the Emblians. After Askr has burned, so will Embla. So weak... * '''Loki: '''Oh, my. Your Highness. You'd slaughter that tiny little girl? * '''Surtr: '''Of course. The world requires only one ruler. And as I imagine the look on her face... Her sobs, her pleas, her screams as she burns... Well, you have to laugh! Don't you agree? Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Game Script